Maiden of Magic
A/N: I finally have the logo/coverpage up! Whoo! Disclaiming: All following characters are property of the author: Tori Kane May Dove Hanna Meddy Kyle Shot Wilbur Tool Mason All scenes unfamiliar to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series are owned by the author , otherwise belonging to Rick Riordan. Description: Tori Madge Apearance: Tori has just a tad longer than boy-short hair and piercing blue eyes. She's tan , lithe , and strong , and weighs approximately 80 pounds. She's usually seen wearing a denim jacket over a white tee , jeans , and light blue sneakers or boots. Personality: If you were going to make a relationship with Tori , you wouldn't want it to be a bad one. She makes a loyal friend (demonstrated in chapter 13 of Maiden of Magic) , and a dangerous enemy (demonstrated in chapter 4 of Maiden of Magic). Fighting Style: She goes staight into action without beating around the bush. She uses her energy slowly and usually dosn't need many weapons. Most of the time she uses karate. A/N I always wanted to learn karate (and still do!) myself. (Sometimes I fight my little (6 year old) brother - but it's easy . . . his arms flail around like some sort of extra-terrestial windmill! P.S.' Extra-terrestial means alien-like , or foreign' Relations with demigods : Kyle Shot: They have crushes on eachother Annabeth: Not much of a relation Percy Jackson: Not much of a relation Wilbur: She thinks he's cute and naive (even though she doesn't mention it in Maiden of Magic). Hanna Meddy: They're BFFs May Dove: They're BFFs Relations with Gods: Mr.D.: Doesn't go near him much at all/dislikes him No other relations Kyle Shot Appearance: Kyle has brown eyes , brown hair , and is about 5 feet and 6 inches. Personality: Kyle is understanding and kind , but when it comes to a fight , he will do anything to save his friends. Fighting Style: unknown Relations with demigods: Tori Madge: They have crushes on each other No others notable Relations with gods: none known Chapters: Chapter 1 I'm Hallucinating Chapter - I Get Suspended With A Pegasus Chapter - 3 - I Get Somewhat Lonely Chapter 4 - I Figure Out I'm A Demigod [[I Am a Maiden of Magic|Chapter 5 - I Am A Maiden of Magic]] Chapter 6 - I Triumph Over Clarrise Chapter 7 - I Play Capture the Flag Chapter 8 - A Problem At Camp Chapter 9 - A Quest To Prove It Chapter 10 - I Get a Dream , a Knife , and a Visit Chapter 11- Quest Taken! Chapter 12 - I Get a Bird's Eye View , Literally Chapter 13 - The Prophecy Gets Partailly Fulfilled Chapter 14 - A Race Against Time [[The End or A Lad of Talent and a Maiden of Magic|Chapter 15 - The End'' or'' A Lad of Talent , and a Maiden of Magic]] Category:PiperMclean Category:Maiden of Magic